The True Beginnings of Harry Potter.
by Unshed Tears
Summary: OKay I'm so sorry there was a mix up with this...This is the begginning of my story about James Potter's father(and mother?) and Sirius Black's father when they were at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if I will make this into a series or not but I would appriciat


A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. I have decided to try out a series using Harry's father and (Mother?). It also involves Sirius Black's father. I don't know if I will continue you this let me know if I should. Okay? and BTW please also read "When Goodbyes Are Said" cause I really like that one. BTW this is just the working title I may change it.

The True Beginnings of Harry Potter.

Josh Potter steeped on the train with his friend Christopher Black. They were ecstatic about their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " I got MY letter before you did." Bragged Chris.

" That's because they do it alphabetically you prat." Replied Josh. The two started to play wrestle in the train compartment. The got up laughing and went to the window to wave to their parents. As the train started to move a red haired girl walked in.

" Oh I'm sorry." She said " I didn't realize this compartment was taken. The boys extremely taken by this pretty girl did not want her to go.

" That's okay" Said Josh. " You can sit with us if you want."

" Okay" She smiled brightly. " My name Is Katie Hampton." She said.

" I'm Josh Potter and this is Chris Black." Said Josh.

" Pleased to meet you." Said Chris and Katie simultaneously. They all laughed. 

"So do you guys know what house you want to be in?" Katie asked.

" Gryffindor!" Shouted the boys at the same time. Katie laughed.

" Yeah me too." The three of them got along rather well. The boys were very excited to hear that Katie loved quidditch as, much as them. The three of them talked all the way to Hogwarts and shared a boat with a girl named Anne Linden. She was rather nice though very shy. When they came to the castle Katie, Josh, and Chris nearly tipped the boat in their excitement. Anne looked rather queasy. When they got inside a man named Hagrid left them in the care of Professor McGonagall, a rather stern looking young witch. She led them into a room off the entryway. 

" When you hear your name called you're to go and sit on the stool and try on the hat. As if on cue a battered wizard's hat began to sing.

_Once upon a rhyme when they were in their prime,_

Four Wizards of their time founded this grand school,

They needed ways to choose and find,

Those with talent in their mind.

Young Gryffindor plucked me off his head,

And said I was to choose instead.

I look into your mind and see,

Whether you show ambition brains or chivalry

You may in fact value loyalty.

Those with ambition will find great competition in Slytherin.

Those with Minds so full and grand my try a hand at Ravenclaw

If you show great chivalry, My owner would be proud,

In the house of Gryffindor you will find your crowd.

Last but not least is loyalty valued all around,

But mostly in dear Hufflepuff is where this trait is found.

So try me on and you will see

The house where you ought to be.

The whole hall burst into applause. "Athens, Abigail." Called McGonagall the hat paused before GRYFFINDOR. The table on the far left erupted into cheers. A few other names were called before, " Black, Christopher." Chris stumbled out to the stool. The Hat took only a second before shouting...GRYFFINDOR... A few more names were called such as Candle, Irene (Ravenclaw), Childs, Manny (SLYTHERIN), Drummond, Chad (RAVENCLAW), and finally it was Hampton, Katie. Katie walked over the stool and sat nervously on it. The hat took almost a minute before shouting " GRYFFINDOR." Katie smiled and walked over to sit next to Chris. The girl Anne, with whom they had shared the boat, was made a Hufflepuff. Finally it was Josh's turn. As soon as the hat hit its head it cried out " GRYFFINDOR". Josh smiled and took a seat to the left of Katie leaving her in the middle of them.

The three of them watched as at last Zanily, Samuel was made a Ravenclaw. The table filled with all sorts of food. Puddings, and meats, and rolls, and much, much more. When they were done with dinner beautiful desserts appeared. There were pudding squares, and ice-cream blocks, and wonderful treacle tarts. When they had eaten all they could the food was cleaned instantly off there plates.

That night Josh, Chris, and Katie skipped happily upstairs. Or rather, Katie skipped the other two were laughing so hard they could barely walk. "This is going to be an awesome year!"

said Chris and by the time they reached their dormitories they welcomed the sleep that finally came.

The Next day Katie woke up at 8:00 and ran to the boys dormitories to wake them too.

" Hey get up sleepyheads!!" She exclaimed. 

" Last time I checked this was a BOY'S dormitory. And unless there's something you want to tell us about yourself you really shouldn't be in here."

" Ha ha." Said Katie sarcastically. " You guys better get up if we're gonna eat breakfast before classes start." Katie walked out the room dodging the pillows that were thrown at her. This was going to be a great year she thought!


End file.
